Little Mermaid Eat Your Heart Out
by snowfox2
Summary: Arial a mutant with the power of all the animals of the sea and the social skills of one as well. When a hurricane brings her to the shore. She mets the X-men. Can they convice her to stay or will she get away and what secrets has she found in the sea?
1. prologue

(Ayushi: Hi I'm back with yet another fanfic. So you know I don't own X-men. Seriously the idea was created before I was born. Well any how this story takes place right after X2. This is only the prolog but I'm going to write more. Oh and to all the messed up readers out there don't FLAME. Its not nice. If you got something mean to say keep it to yourself. But constructive criticism is welcome.))

She clung to the rock. Her fingers sticking to it like barnacles. The pull of the water was too much. She would never be able to make it holding on like this. She needed to get in-between the rocks. She looked up. The water was murky from the sand that was being pulled up, and it was swirling in a circle. The winds above were was powerful and moved in a circle forming a tunnel. She gasped.

Her grip slipped and she was pulled by the powerful tide into the water. She swam her hardest to get out of it but she was spun around. The water pressed agest her gills and she couldn't breathe. Her body was failing due to lack of oxygen. She pumped her fin as heard as she could. She fought her way free of the devastating pull.

In the distance she saw the small opening to the cave she had used to spend the night in. Hope flowed over her. She flicked her fin and smiled a little as she was almost there. She was exhausted and paid no attention to what was around her.

Until she felt a pulling on her tail. At first she took no notice of it. She supposed it was water trying to pulled her back in. Then a shot of pain pulled through her. It felt like a hundred teeth had sunk into her fin. She saw blood floating around her. She looked back and to her surprised and horror saw where it was coming from.

A shark had snuck up behind her and bite into her fin. It was trying to pull off a huge chunk. She pulled the electricity that surged through her body to her hand and sunk it into him. The shark jerked and let go. His body went into a fit of spasm then felt to the ocean bed. She knew she had fried him like a shrimp on the grill.

Her eyes begun to close on there own as a blackness infolded her. She looked at her almost destroyed fin. She kicked a few times and got to the rock. The pain caused everything to do go red. She could feel the pull of unconsciousness, but refused its release. She knew if she feel into blackness here other sharks would come smelling the blood and devour her.

She used her arms dragging he body closer and closer to the shore. She knew she had little time maybe minutes before the last of her strength was used up. She crawled forcing her body to move still. A small wave came and pushed her up onto the shore.

She crawled until the sand was dry and rough. She knew she was past the tide line. Now she had to do one more thing before she could let the darkness take her. She did her best considerate, and make her tail turn back to her original human legs. It didn't hurt as her fin fell into legs. It only was bothers some and irritating as it hit the wound it won't could decided which leg should be injured.

Finally her body took the most damage on her right leg. She didn't care. She didn't like either of them so flimsy compared to her powerful fin. She looked up at the rising sun which she supposed might be her last sight in this world. She sighed. She fell into the darkest places of her mind and let luck take over.

(Arial: I knew you said this was all going to be able me but don't you this is a little too much me?

Ayushi: Shhh…..your not supposed to be here….

Arial: Oh come on you think one of your muses wasn't going to stop by and say something

Ayushi: I guess not well thanks for reading. I'll update soon and if you can please be kind and review.)


	2. Oh the Things You Find on the Beach

((Ayushi:: Hello to all my readers!! Your all so great!! You keep reading my work I'm sory happy. So you know this story is going to have a lot of action in it. Normally I don't do this much action in a story. I stick more to diolog. I think I'm better at it, but wanted to challenge myself this time. So its important to give me feedback on what you think. Thanks and huh have fun reading))

Wolverine walked down to the garage, he had heard of a hurricane just off the coast by his favorite beach spot. He got down to ground level when he heard a wheelchair behind him. He growled annoyed. He had wanted to get going. He knew who it was. He turned seeing Xavier sitting across the way for him bye the staircase.

"Logan, just the man I was looking for," Xavier said with a cheerful smile.

"Am I?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes in fact. I need you to go find a child for me," he said rolling his chair closer to the agitated man.

"Isn't that Storm's gig?" he asked. He wanted to go see the damage on the beach not go deal with some kid that was trying to cope with new powers, being different and all that bullshit.

"Not this time. This girl could get a bit violent," he said smiling knowing that it would interesting the man who was often violent himself.

"Oh, and you don't think Storm can handle it," Logan said with an almost proud smile on his lips.

"Not only that, but you were headed that way as it was," Xavier said then noticing Logan's confusion added, "She's on the beach right around you normally head off to."

"You been watching me? Falling me with your mind?" Logan demanded more then asked. He moved closer to the man, fuming.

"Well I do occasionally to make sure your safe," Xavier said in a serious fashion. He knew Logan would not take to this kindly. He should have been more cautious with words.

"I don't need you watching out for me I can handle myself. You have no right to fallow me. No matter how big your brain is, Chuck," he snarled heading out the door.

"Logan…" Xavier started but didn't finish know it would do no good.

Logan got in his new trailer. He had needed one. He didn't feel safe knowing he was nailed down to one place. He had his trailer packed with the necessary just in case he needed to split. It was just like his old one, but it still smelled new.

Logan slammed the door shut. He put his key in the ignition, and looked towards the garage door. It was up, so he crashed his foot down on the gas. The trailer speed off down the long driveway then the road. It wasn't as fast as his motorcycle but it was a lot more practical.

His eyes were tight, his body was tense and he needed to relax. He pulled out a cigar, and lit it. He took a few quick puffs then pulled it out and took a deep breath. He was angry, pure and simple. He was pissed that the Professor thought he had a right to keep tabs on him. Logan was not one of Xavier's X-men.

He just well helped them out. For a while had had been there only for Jean but she was gone now, and the kid was the main reason he stayed. He had promised to watch over Rogue, and would until she didn't need him anymore. That didn't mean he was one of the X-men no matter how often he fought on their side.

He speed down the highway. He had been on the road for a couple of hours before he realized where he was headed. He had taken the long way to the beach. He guessed sub-consciously he wanted to go find the kid. At least she might give him the fight he needed to calm down.

As the beach came into view he noticed the tide was out. He parked his car, and got out. He stood looking at the water. It was still now. He walked out to it the sand still wet under his feet. He took a deep breath. Mainly he smelled the salt water of the ocean, but as he sniffed deeper he smelt something only too familiar, blood.

He caught where the scent was coming. The wind was picking it up from the north so he headed that way. He walked the coast line having to step over huge logs and trees that had fallen over in the storm, and other various types of rubble. Until he found what he had been searching for.

He found a trail of blood leading from the water. As his eyes fallowed it he found the source. A young girl no more then 16 or 17 years old lay nude on the beach bleeding. Her leg was cut to pieces. In places it was only holding on my threads. Muscle and bones were exposed and he grimaced at the sight. Her eyes closed but her chest was moving in and out. Her long brown hair with its almost green streaks in it was clinging to her face and neck. She was pale, and he could tell time was running out.

He took off his jacket, and wrapped it around her. He picked her up gently. He used one arm to carry the bulk of her wait and the other mainly for her leg. He walked her back to where he had parked his trailer. He smelled people. He hid by a rock and looked around the corner. Two policemen were checking out the area by his trailer.

They seemed to be searching for something or someone. They moved around his trailing looking suspicious. He take an inward breath hissing. This was going to be hell to get around. He decided to make a dash for it. He was half way there when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey you! What you carrying there?" a policeman called from half a mile behind him. He was a scrawny youth with dirty blond hair. Logan knew he could over take him in a moment, but knew better then to make trouble with the police. The man started his way towards Logan slowly.

"I found this girl. She needs medical attention now. I've got to get her to the hospital," Logan called to him hurrying towards his trailer.

"Let me take her. She'll get there faster if I turn my lights on and speed us over to the hospital," the officer said getting closer.

"No I gotta take her. She's a friend of my daughters, and I would feel horrible if I let anyone else handle this," he said putting her in the back of his trailer, and shutting the door, "Thanks anyhow." He got inside and started it up.

"You sure you don't want a police escort," the cop asked.

"No thanks," Logan said, and speed off glad that the cop hadn't got a clear look at her.

Logan raced down the highway dodging around cars that were going to slow for his taste. He knew the girl couldn't have that much time left. He wasn't willing to risk doing the damn speed limit and waist time. He could smell the amount of blood coming out of her and was surprised she wasn't dead yet.

Behind him in the camper Arial lay slowly waking up. Slowly she opened her eyes. Black dots raced across her vision, and she knew her eyes would be worthless for a little while. She tried to breath through the gills in her neck but choked. Arial felt around her with her whole body. It was dry, so dry and she was surrounded by air. The terrified girl gulped taking a deep breath with her unused lungs. Slowly she remember how to breath on land. She wasn't used to her chest moving so much as she breathed which made it that much more difficult.

She relaxed remembering getting on the beach. That explained the air at least. She moved her hands hoping to grasp wet sand. When she found metal she was a little confused. She felt using her hands instead of her eyes like had trained herself to do.

Her sensitive ears picked up the sounds of a motor. A sound she hadn't heard from the inside of a car in years. She stood up on one foot, cradling the other, injured leg. The ground under her foot told her she was moving. She was in a car.

She took a sniff but her nose wasn't accustom to out of water use, and it failed her. Her body went ridge with fear, and she wondered where she was being taken. Her mind started spinning at the possibilities. The need to escape over took her reasonable mind. She lunged at the wall of the machine.

Logan who had still been driving at speed of up to 75 miles per hour was horrified when he felt his trailer rock. As he was going around a light corner the car was thrown into a two wheeler stunt, and only by some trick of luck did it flatten out. He jerked as the car hit the ground. He turned looking behind him. The girl had caused the jump.

"Hey, sit down!' he screamed as though she was some disobedient child throwing a tantrum in the backseat.

Arial's head flipped to the front. She opened her eyes again and only got a blur. She tried to focus, but nothing cleared. It took her a moment to remember her third eye lid was still over her eyes. She quickly swiped it off, mentally kicking herself for the mistake.

The sight she saw was something only part of her had expected. A man sat in the front seat driving it. She heard him say something but couldn't translate it. She went to lunge at him but her good leg gave way. Her body was crying for rest and she had to allow it some, or it would give out completely. Reluctantly Arial lay down. She curdled up into a ball and feel asleep.

Logan looked back to the road and used his rearview mirror to look in on the girl again. He looked at the image confused. He took a double take then turned back. Once his eyes affirmed it was not a trick of light. He was perplexed by it. The girl who had tried to make the trailer go over a cliff was now sleeping soundly as though nothing had happened. She was even curled up in a ball like a baby fox. He shook his head. What a day.

((Ayushi: Hey you read it through. I bet you enjoyed yourself. Please don't flame if you didn't. If you got something really negative to say but it will help my writing please be nice. Next chapter coming soon!!))


	3. The Pretty Wolverine

((Ayushi: Hey, I'm glad to see you enjoyed the last chapters of this story well here the next. So you know I don't own X-men. Its late and I'm tired, and I do own a be so I'm going to go sleep while you read))

Arial slept peacefully, until her dreams came. She was a child once more in her dream. It had been only been 3 years or so ago, but she was so different it seemed like a lifetime. She dreamt of the time when her mother was still alive, and they lived with her step-father.

He had been real jerk to them. The ass had yelled a lot and even hit her mother. He always had smelt of alcohol and gasoline. Her step-father had always been gambling, and losing all the money he earned. They had little food and she couldn't hunt for herself. Arial had gone to school in rags. She got teased for it at school. She had always hated humans.

All besides her mother. Her mother had been kind. She had gentle green eyes, with a small frame and silky brown hair. She looked a lot like Arial. She had always thought of others before herself. Arial's mother had been a woman of real class and elegance even in the worst of situations. That was until she couldn't take it anymore.

Arial's mother sat her down in the bathroom with her one day around her 13 birthday. She had told Arial. She couldn't take it any more, all the abuse, drinking and gambling had gotten to her. She told Arial not to be afraid. Arial could tell her mother was drunk out of her mind. Arial watched as her very own mother took a hand full of sleeping pill, enough to kill a grown man. Only then had she taken this seriously.

Arial had gone over to her calling desperately, "Mom!!!"

"Its ok honey it'll all be ok," Arial's mother said as she slowly faded away.

"No it won't your dieing," she had screamed at tears started building behind in her eyes.

"Dieing is part of life," her mother said before her eyes dazed over and she went insane, "Your father is a cat, a big pretty cat. The pretty wolverine. The wolverine won't hurt you…." With those words she died.

Arial's eyes flew open to the real world, but were too blurry to see anything with again. She could still tell a lot of things without her eyes. she knew she was breathing in a plastic container of some kind. She heard a heart monitor in the back ground. A blanket had been pulled over her. It felt scratchy and itchy on her dry skin. She smelt a human closer to her, a female. She had the fragrance similar to the air right before a storm. She needed only an instant she remembered her third eye lid and moved it.

Her vision cleared. She sat up straight. She swung her legs over the metal table. It felt out of balance. Her stance was different. She looked down knowing something was terrible wrong. Her injured right leg had been removed, amputated, cut off. She wiggled the stub that was left. After getting used to it she looked up at the women again.

"I'm sorry dear but we had to remove it. There was nothing we could do," the odd women said sadly.

Arial didn't care. It didn't matter, not to her. She took a moment then got up on her remaining leg. She lunged at the lady that had taken care of her. The woman feel to the ground. Arial over her sitting perched on one leg. Arial's hand over her throat. She bared her sharp teeth. Arial put her teeth right over woman's throat then backed up.

"I don't kill what I don't eat," she said.

a d

Logan paced outside the medical center of the mansion. It was a place he knew all to well. He was outside the room where Arial was being worked on. The room was the same as the one that he had been kept in the first time he had come to the institute. He looked up at the closed door. He stood waiting for news.

"Logan," said a small voice behind him. He gave a small smile. He knew it was Rogue without having to turn around. He could smell her musty, clean scent.

"What you doing here?" he asked biting on his tongue just to do something.

"Ah heard you brought a new kid here and were waiting for her to wake up. That they had to operate on her, because she was so bad off," she said real quiet and careful.

"Yeah. Seems like I bring in a lot of young girls these days," he said turning back to her a small grin on his face. She smiled at him.

"Yeah seems so," she said then stood silently by him watching the door. He crossed his arms, and leaned on the wall. Rogue stood straight not sure what to say and knew when it came to Logan it was better to remain silent.

Xavier came roaring down the hallway in his electric wheelchair saying "Logan I'm going to need your help. Rogue go back to the upper levels, now."

"But…" Rogue complained.

"Rogue this is not the time to argue," he said going over to the door and opening it.

"What is it?" Logan demanded but as he the door opened and he saw inside he didn't need an answer. He saw the girl he had saved yesterday holding Storm down by her neck. She said something then slowly sat back looking over at them.

"Storm, are you alright?" Xavier asked Storm clearly concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine Prof," she said Arial still over her. Arial slowly sat up. Using her arms she got up on one leg standing up straight. Xavier reached out his mind and tried to calm her. Her eyes opened wide and she looked at him.

"Get out of my head," she demanded and forced his mind from hers. He tried to connect with her again, but all he got was static.

"Please, don't fight me. I'm only trying to help," Xavier said relaxing his mind. The fact he was blocked out her mind scared him. He looked to Storm. She could often block him out with the static electricity in the air around her, but nothing close to this. When his mind went near her it was like hitting a wall. It almost hurt.

"You can't help me if your controlling my mind, or reading my thoughts sir," she said dripping with sarcasm. She sank down so her hands touched the ground. She looked tense and ready to jump.

Xavier rolled in closer out of the door way trying to calm her. Logan rushed over to Storm making sure she was ok. The poor woman was still coughing in the background. It was the moment Arial had been waiting for. She lunged at the door.

She landed on the ground and was off. She ran as Kurt did on all fours or well all threes. She used her arms as though they were front legs. She used her one good leg to propel herself forward. She ran down the hallway even in her new condition quicker then anyone of them had time to react too.

After a moment Logan ran after her wondering how the hell she was moving so fast having just lost a limb. Xavier had a better idea he punched in a few numbers on a control panel. He closed all the exit coming from the medical wing. He knew corning her might not be the best idea, but he couldn't let her get out. Not without a chance to reason with her.

Logan watched her running. Dressed only in a small night gown that didn't restrict her motions. Her motions were liquid and quick. She looked wild and free in a way he had never seen in a human. He ran after her struggling to keep up. The door came down in front of her.

She turned. Seeing him her eyes went wild. She looked ready to fight with the knowledge she would win or die. He drew out his claws. He looked at them then to her. She still showed no sign of fear only the determination of an animal that's been corned.

He suddenly noticed things about her. Her eyes were a sea green with hints of blue. They were small and sharp. Her hair was long going down past her shoulder. It was a dark brown shinning black. In places it was dark green and her longs bangs were almost the color of seaweed. Her nose was slightly large and almost familiar for some reason. Her chin could only be defined as stubborn, and her jaw as square and set. Her brown eyebrows arched down in a scowl.

"Wolverine," Xavier called from down the hall "This is not how we deal with guests."

"She was the one who ran," he said almost growling as the professor rolled up next to him.

"If memory serves didn't you run away the first time you woke up here as well," Xavier said simple to state the irony of it. Logan drew in his claws at the comment.

"Fine," Wolverine said relaxing a bit his eyes still on the girl. She was looking around as if trying to find a way to get away. Most importantly her eyes kept darting to the ceiling. He squinted at her suspiciously wonder what she could be planning.

"Now miss we are here only to help you. What is your name?" Xavier asked kindly but the kid didn't look like she was buying it. Logan smirked liking this wild animal of a girl already.

Arial went to the wall and jumped on it. The mutant stuck like a barnacle to a rock. She climbed up smoothly and stopped on the ceiling. The blood rushing to her head she ran as quickly as if she had on the ground. The disgruntled 'guest' looked for a way out, but everywhere was blocked by a door.

She dropped back to the ground landing on her one foot squarely. She stood up straight and looked at them anger in her eyes.

"Let me out!" she demanded.

"I'm afraid we can't do that before we get a chance to speak with you," Xavier said.

"Well I don't want to speak with you," she said. She gathered her energy into her hand. Sparks of electricity went flying from it. She tossed the great ball at them misses each by only a few inches. Electricity was flying from her hair and eyes daring them to make her stay any longer.

Logan growled as he felt the power and the heat almost burn off his hair. He looked down to the old man. Logan could take a hit from this girl. He moved protectively in front of the professor. He once again drew his claws ready to fight her. Her whole body was glowing with electricity. He looked at her with a slight amount of respect. She was powerful. First walking on the ceiling, now electricity. It made little sense what the hell was this thing? He started walking forward as she stood waiting.

"Wolverine," Xavier demanded. Arial tinged inside a little hearing her mothers last words again. _'The wolverine will not hurt you'. _Her mind had been slightly open as she thought it and Xavier over heard.

__

'Logan,' Xavier thought into his mind _'She seems to react well to your name. I'm going to keep saying it to you as you move forward. You try and calm her down, alright.'_

'Right,' he thought so the professor could hear it. He wondered only briefly how Xavier knew this he hadn't noticed a change in her at all. He moved a little closer.

"Come on kid I don't wanna hurt yah," he said.

"Wolverine get back here," Xavier said faking annoyance.

"Don't worry Professor I won't hurt her," Logan said getting closer, "Now listen I'm not going to hurt you like I said, and neither will anyone else here if you give them a chance. Listen to what the old guy has to say and decide for yourself. Your hurt do you really want to go wondering alone in your condition?"

She growled at the truth in his statement. She was injured and even with her powers it would be hard to travel fast. Without letting her guard down she looked down at her half limb. She looked back to the man named Wolverine. His eyes were gentle at the moment and his face soft, but she could see something behind that face though. A wildness much like her own. '_Mother you better have been right,' _she thought solemnly.

"Fine I'll listen but I don't know what he can say of interest," she said only to the man in front of her like the older gentleman in the wheelchair wasn't there at all.

"Just listen kid," Logan said moving out of the way so Xavier could roll forward.

"Thank you. My name is Charles Xavier and this is my school for gifted children many of them mutants. I would like to tell you your welcome to stay here as long as you like. You'll be provided food, shelter and anything else you made need while you heal," he said then was interrupted by Arial.

"How long?" Arial asked. She knew there had to be something more. It was the rule of life. Nothing was a good as it seemed.

"As long as you need to heal, and adjust to your new condition," Xavier explained.

"A month that's all I need," she said after giving herself a quick check over.

"Alright then you can have it and any extra time you need," xavier said smiling, "Now Wolverine if you'll lead her to her room. I've arranged for her to stay in the one across from you."

"Huh right," Logan said giving the Professor suspicious look. What did the professor have in mind? That he could tame this girl or something. Sure he said she reacted to his name but what did that have to do with a damn thing. He sighed.

Xavier opened the door and Logan lead the girl out. She watched them both closely. She smiled wondering what it would be like to be a part of what they were. Then hid it from her mind. She couldn't grow attracted fore it may make it hard to do what was needed to be done to them in a future.

((Ayushi: I hope you enjoyed this chapter it was kind hard for me to write they were serious a lot of the time and there was way more action then my other stories have had. So review and tell me what you thought. I'll change anything that's horrible wrong with it.))


	4. New Places, New Faces

((Ayushi: hey I'm so glad you decided to read this story. Its been so much fun to write. I love the reviews I got all positive always a good sign. This is my first story with an original character in a long time. I hope that she isn't to power but you'll find out why she is that way later. -wink- I'm not telling you all a secrets so soon.

Arial: Are you sure you want to continue with this?

Ayushi: Of course why won't I?

Arial: Oh thought you would want to STOP invading my life

Ayushi: Well sorry but I thought the people should know. Oh so you know sometimes the characters stop by and say a thing or two in my authors notes. Now without father ado the next chapter.))

Arial walked behind Logan effortlessly, she used her torso to jump forward and her one good leg jumped also as if her whole body didn't noticed the loss she had suffered. She still had a certain grace about her, and an air of dignity. She would have liked to be on her hands and foot again, but she decided agest it knowing others may find it animal like and look down on her. She fallowed the man's form in front of her, watching his movements memorizing them. she might need to know that information in the new future.

She looked around her at the walls. Most her wooden like the floor under foot (no pun intended). She put to memory the turns they took and where the windows were. She did her best to remember every detail of the place right down to the ceiling lamps.

She took a deep intake of breath. What she smelt stunned her, and she had to grab onto the wall to keep from falling over. She smelt carpet, food and children, but that wasn't what shocked her. She was shocked by the feeling she got in the air as it passed into her. The feeling of power, pure, untamed power.

She had tasted real power before in when she had first developed her own and they were still wild, but this it was something new. Many young children and teens with power of unspeakable nature and volumes. She gasped taking it all in.

Logan had heard her crash to the wall. He looked back growling at himself knowing it hadn't been a good idea just to let her walk around like that. She had just got her leg amputated, and she had almost died in the process. He went over to Arial, and put an arm around her. When she didn't pull away he picked her up.

It wasn't until he started moving again did Arial noticed she was in his arms. She looked over at him stunned. She was about to fight it when she heard her mother's words again '_The Wolverine won't hurt you'_. She wanted to go back in time and strangle her deranged mother for her words. She better have been right or Arial might be in for a world of trouble.

"You guys got yourself a power house here," Arial said simple trying to ignore the burning in her nose from the power.

"Yeah how'd you guess," Logan said looking down at her with a smirk.

Arial went silent when she felt eyes on her. She looked up and locked eyes with a girl. Their eyes only meet for a moment, but that was enough time for her to take the girl in. She had the most beautiful brown eyes, wide and innocent. Her hair was brown but her bangs were unnaturally white. She was short and thin, but Arial sensed untapped power beneath it.

The young woman seemed upset when she saw Arial with the man who was carrying her, jealous almost. Arial deduced this girl had claimed the 'Wolverine' as her own. Arial almost laughed at the near glare she was getting. The last thing she wanted was to take away another girl's man.

She looked up at the Wolverine and still amused. He had no idea. She could tell by his lack of regard for the girl's stare. Maybe he thought it a matter of family love or something similar. Men did have a way of not wanting to see what was there. She suddenly got annoyed. She didn't want to be part of a love triangle.

As Arial thought they had moved. By the time she looked around again she was at her new room. He took her inside, and put her down on the bed. She looked around. It was plain. A bed with covers and pillows of red, a dresser of the best oak and window. She guessed due to the sent coming in the window over looked the garden and a fountain.

"I'll be in the room to your left, if you need anything as the Professor," Wolverine said then left the room.

Arial smiled. Now she knew why the man had noticed the girl's so obvious attachment he simple didn't want to. Just like he didn't want to show her he was worried about her. But she wasn't easily fooled she could tell he was by the way he had carried her so gentle, and been so cautious about her stump. She lay down feeling the moments of danger pacing by. She left herself fall asleep reluctantly.

Arial woke up a few hours later. She had heard someone come in her room. Her eyes shot open. She saw a boy looking at her first doorway. He stood perfectly still. He looked to be no more then 16 years old. He had blond hair and blue steel blue eyes. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and blue jeans.

When he saw she was awake his eyes went wide with suprise. He watched her as she watched him. The boy stood very still like he was scared out of his mind. She guessed that the others had told everyone to beware of her. Like she was going to hurt a young unarmed man.

Suddenly the temperature in the room got amazingly colder. The moister in the air doubled at least. It wasn't Artic bad, but it was cold none the less. The sudden change in temperature intrigued her. The only other change was the boys being there.

"So you control ice," she stated. His eyes went wide then narrowed in confusion.

"Yeah how ya know?" he asked looking at her carefully.

"Temperature decrease, sudden increase in air moisture, it was the only reasonable assumption," she said simple amazed at how much English she remembered even after all this time. She wondered how long it had been.

"Oh well something no one noticed before. My names Bobby, Bobby Drake or Iceman," he said.

He came closer to reach out his hand to her. She took it and shook it gently. He caused a small layer of ice to grow on her skin.

She obviously didn't like that. She lunged at him. Before he had time to react she had her mouth and sharp teeth at his throat. He sat frozen in place. He didn't even try to fight back. He dare not move. She stayed there seriously wondering if she should bite down and rip out his throat.

Suddenly Logan passed by her door way he looked inside. He seemed relatively calm about the scene he saw in her room. He saw that it was Bobby Rogue's boyfriend and stopped. He looked at Arial until she looked up at him which wasn't long.

"Arial off," he demanded in a stern way.

He knew she won't have killed him anyway. If she had wanted to kill anyone she would have done it downstairs in the basement when she had Xavier, Storm and him trapped. Not that she wasn't capable of killing just that she didn't do it unless she had too. She was smarter then most humans that way.

She growled a little, but backed off. Logan went on his own way down the hall.

She looked down at the boy as she stood up. She expected him to run as soon as she got off, but he didn't. He stood up rubbing his neck spreading blood around. She had gotten close enough to cut him with her teeth when he had breathed out. It wasn't bad but must be annoying.

She walked over to him slowly. He winced and jumped back, but she calmed him with a look. She put her hand on his shoulder as he went tense. She bent down to his neck. He flinched slightly scared of what she might do. She brushed her tongue up ageist his cuts. She knew her saliva would help ease the pain and keep away infections. She stroked her tongue slowly over the bleeding spots.

He flinched then gave a strangled moan. After she had taken care of all his cuts she backed up and looked at him. She had had to jump back due to her missing foot which finally made him look down. A look of horror crossed his face when he saw her missing leg.

"Urg what happened?" he asked staring.

"Shark," she said simply.

"Surfing accident?" he asked remembering having heard about something like this on the nature channel.

"No don't surf," she told him.

"Really you should try it's a great sport. Maybe you and me could go together sometime," he told her looking back to her face.

"Maybe," she said softly "Was there a reason for you being here today?"

"Yeah I was supposed to tell you dinner was ready," he told her. Slowly going towards the door. He seemed a little dazed but there was no fear in his eyes mostly awe.

"Oh are they inviting me to eat with them now?" Arial asked him. He looked rather confused.

"If you mean are you invited to dinner that would be a yeah. Xavier sent me up here to tell you that," Bobby told her going to the door, "I'll huh see you there." He nodded then back out of the door and went down the hall.

She smirked sitting down. He was that bad or didn't seem it. Young and innocent but not stupid. She liked the way reacted her. She shook her head. She had only been there a day, and she was acting like a human teenager. She had to stop that. She would be gone in a month if not sooner.

((Ayushi: Well I hope you had fun reading as always REVIEW PLEASE))


End file.
